The Pyro
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Ash is a teenager from the normal world and he is sent to the world of the avatar, but there are a few problems, he hates every thing, he burns things and he has no regard for human life. Warning: randomness, cussing and pure, utter nonsense.  R
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

Pyro

Ash Williams was a teenager that had a pretty much normal life.

He was 16 years old he had a dead end job at a local superstore, an average family, boring friends that love to death a show named "Avatar the last airbender".

His parents loved the Evil Dead series so much they named him after Ash, the main character who was played by Bruce Campbell, his last name happened to be the same as the characters last name. His parents taught him how to use guns, knives and chainsaws and how survive in the wilderness for some apparent reasons he doesn't attempt to know and lastly he loves to burn things.

Well one evening he was forced to sit through an entire marathon of Avatar: the last airbender by his friends from season one to the end in season three that was playing on tv.

After the last episode finished he got up from the couch and said "I'm going to get some pop corn, also how about we watch something different" and his four friends, two of whom were guys and the other two were girls, just sat there like zombies, they shook there heads and said in unison "Lets re-watch the series".

Ash sighed and muttered, "I need new friends". He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of popcorn from a cupboard.

He waited for the popcorn to finish in the microwave and he heard a voice coming from the closet down the hall "_Ash" "Ash" _and Ash said "Aslan no matter what you say I am not going back to Narnia with you, again" and the voice kept calling his name and he went to the closet opened the door and said "Look Aslan.." and he did not see a lion but a white haired girl that looked really familiar.

He said, "Hey your not Aslan" and she looked confused and asked "Whose Aslan?" and he shook his head and said "Never mind, but who are you, what are you doing here and why are you in my friends closet?"

"You are needed elsewhere to help the avatar" and Ash put his hand on her mouth and he said, "Wait as in avatar Aang" and she nodded and he said "Why do you need my help, isn't the war over?" and she said "No, why would you say that, and how would you know about the war?" and he said "No reason, not important anyway, what's your name?" and she said "Yue" and he said "ok then" then he heard the microwave beep and he said "wait here".

Ash closed the door on her face and walked back to the kitchen and he got the popcorn, went back to the living room where his friends decided to re-watch the whole series, he gave them the popcorn and he said "Bye guy's if you need me, I am off to save a alternate dimension " they did not hear him.

Ash walked back to the closet opened the door and saw that Yue was standing there waiting for him and he said "Well what do I need to do?" and she led him to the back of the closet were a there was a bag on the ground.

The bag was green and had the earth kingdom symbol on the side Yue explained, "This bag contains some cloths and a map" Ash looked in the bag and he saw that it had a map, some cloths and a knife.

Yue said, "your bending type is fire bending so, you will have to be careful on when and where you use your bending" and Ash just nodded.

A portal opened up and he stepped through, forgetting to change out of his normal cloths. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and black sneakers. Ash exited the portal and ended up in a small forest clearing, it looked familiar then he remembered that the clearing was the one from the episode from season two when Aang and his friends stopped, they were attacked and they went to a town where Aang killed a man in his past life. Ash pulled out his ipod from his pocket and slung the bag on his shoulder and he groaned "this is going to be a long day" and he started walking to the town where he will meet Aang and he was going to set it on fire.

**The end.**

**(A/N: I hoped you liked this, if not then i don't blame you. The reason why I made him a fire bender is because everyone did this sort of story so I decided to take a different approach ok? Later)**


	2. Chapter 2 Village of The Idiots

**(A/N: warning this chapter contains harsh language. Enjoy)**

The Pyro chapter 2

Ash walked for at least an hour till he finally made it to the town he was supposed to.

He walked into town and people were really friendly and were also giving him strange looks.

Most of the people he met were greeting him saying, "Have a nice avatar day" and Ash was starting to get annoyed, he was really wishing that he had a chainsaw and he would kill the whole town then later calling it "The avatar chainsaw massacre".

Ash walked into the square where Aang will reveal himself as the avatar, and he waited, then he got bored and he just snapped his fingers for no reason and a fireball appeared in his hand. He looked in at the fireball in surprise, he was surprised that he actually can fire bend because he did not believe Yue about him and fire bending and the flames were emerald green, and then he started smiling, realizing the possibilities of what he can do.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka managed to escape the fire nation soldiers that attacked them while they slept. They escaped with the water bending scroll and Aang's staff but they left Sokka's boomerang behind. Sokka was upset about it; he was going on about how it was his thing, part of his identity while they were buying produce from a shop. They went into the town nearby to the avatar day festival. They saw giant wooden floats of the past Avatars, Roku, kyoshi, and Aang. "Hey a torch that's a nice prop, bright, dangerous, smells manly, " said Sokka, admiring a guy running with a torch. "What is he doing?" asked Katara and then the guy with the torch jumped through the Kyoshi float the float then caught fire and then people were chanting "Down with the Avatar".

Ash was watching the floats burn and was laughing his head off.

He was in jail and he was watching them burn the floats from his cell, he was in jail because he "accidentally" lit the mayors house on fire among other things Ash had told the mayor that they were "accidents".

He sat down in a corner of the cell away from the other prisoners because they called him names like "Crazy", "Pyromaniac" and "Nice smelling" also winking at him.

An hour had passed and a handcuffed bald kid got thrown into the cell, he was talking to a girl with a weird hairdo and a loudmouth boy with a ponytail.

Ash screamed "Will you shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep over here" and then Aang and his friends looked at him like he was insane, but a prisoner just said "ignore him, he's crazy" and Katara asked "Why is he in here?" and the guy said "He was accused of being a fire bender" and Aang and his friends looked at Ash. Ash just shrugged and said, "I lit the mayors house on fire and he freaks out, dose that make me a fire bender?" and all the prisoners just said "Yes" and Ash mutters "Sell outs" and then Katara and Sokka left to prove Aang's innocence. Ash snapped his fingers and an emerald fireball appeared in his hand and he attempts to melt his handcuffs off while Aang and some of the prisoners were talking about girl trouble.

Aang spots the strange guy using fire bending to try and melt his handcuffs. Aang thought for a moment "_Maybe this guy, can teach me fire bending" _but Aang looked at him again and he was screaming gibberish and slamming his handcuffs against the walls then he screaming at the sky "Science! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED MEEEEE!".

Aang looked at the prisoner he was talking to and asked "is he insane?" and the guy shrugged and said "Maybe, he was here only a day" they looked back at the strange guy and he was already biting the handcuffs with his teeth. Aang was then taken to trial but ended up failing to present his evidence properly, and then he was thrown back into the cell where he will continue the trial later. The strange guy was banging his head against the stonewall cackling, "I like this game hahahah!" and Aang walked up to him and asked, "Are you really a fire bender?"

Ash stopped being insane for a moment and answered, "Yes" then he went back to slamming his head against the wall. Aang then asked again "if I help you get out of here, could you teach me how to fire bend?" and Ash thought for a moment, he was there to help Aang but Ash couldn't gave a rats ass about what happens to Aang, the fire nation or the rest of the avatars world but he sighed and said "yeah, I guess so" and Aang said "I have a plan" and Ash then thought to himself "So do I" and he smiled saying "By the way my name is Ash".

A few hours later Ash was standing outside the temple after an hour of convincing the mayor, Ash became Aang's attorney.

He was waiting and then Aang's friends went to Kyoshi Island and brought back Avatar Kyoshi's cloths and told Aang to wear them because Aang might have a connection with them. Ash was leaning against the wall of the temple as Aang walked out of the temple dressed as Kyoshi and Ash was muttering the whole time "He is totally screwed" and Aang changed into the actual Kyoshi and confessed to killing the guy and Ash face palmed then started banging his head against the side of the temple, so much for proving his innocence. The mayor brought out a large wheel of punishment to punish Aang and he spun the while and it landed on being boiled in oil.

Ash whistled and said "Were going to have Kentucky fried avatar tonight" then fire nation rhino's attacked. Aang managed to convince the mayor to change the punishment to community service and Aang dashed of to save the town. Ash started sneaking out then the guy carrying the explosives rode past him, Ash climbed onto the roof and yelled "Hey asshole" and the rider stopped and looked, "Up here" Ash shouted and he threw a fireball and it hit the bag of explosives and then the rhino exploded into a large red mist, sending large chunks of flesh and blood flying everywhere.

The rider jumped off in time but was badly burned and Ash walked over to him, stepped on his neck and pointed at him and a small emerald flame appeared at the tips of his fingers and said "Swallow this" and he shoved the fire down the man's throat.

Aang saved the town and was being honored by the townspeople later that night; they changed their view of the avatar from bad to good. As they were eating the food they were given Katara asked "Hey what do you think happened to Ash, when those fire nation guy's attacked, he just disappeared" and Sokka just shrugged and kept eating. Aang was thinking things over "_Its probably best if I find an earth bending teacher before a fire bending teacher, besides that guy was crazy" _

Meanwhile in the forest outside town, Ash was carrying a shovel, a lantern and was dragging the rider in a sack. He found a spot deep in the forest and he dug a deep hole and kicked the guy into the hole and he buried him. Ash stole an Ostrich-horse and followed Appa's trail to the next town.

**End of Chapter 2**

**(A/N: I hoped you liked this. This story is a bit of a rewrite of my old story "This is my boomstick" I just made some slight alterations.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Temptation of Gold

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this because this is longer then usual. Enjoy. Be warned this contains some strong language)**

The Pyro ch3

Ash rode into town a few days ahead of Aang and his friends and he knew that Aang would be looking for toph to teach him earth bending, along the way he was ambushing and killing fire nation soldiers as well as learning the basics of fire bending. He stopped at an inn and paid for a room with money he stole off of the rider he roasted.

Ash went looking around town, he walked past a bulletin board with a wanted poster and he stopped to have a look.

The wanted poster was for the blue spirit, Zuko, Aang and Someone who ambushing fire nation soldiers who they are calling "The Green Firefly",

"Great, I have been here about a few day's and they already have a wanted poster of me, but hey I now got a kick ass new nickname." Ash said to himself and he tore off the poster, folded it up and put it in his pocket, and he saw a poster for Earth rumble six and he went to the arena bought a ticket so he can watch out for Aang.

Ash left the arena and found the Bei Fong estate and he scoped the place out so he could probably loot the place when they leave to save toph and Aang. Ash saw only two guards and he said to himself, "This is going to be a snap".

A few days passed, Ash went to the arena to watch the wrestling match and he went over and sat behind Aang and his friends in the stands.

He sat down and said, "Yoohoo shit heads" and they all turned around and Aang said "Ash what are you doing here?" and Ash shrugged and said "What, I can't enjoy wrestling like you guys" Katara asked, "What happened to you? You just disappeared when the fire benders attacked town" and Ash said "Well I just heard about this event so I decided to come here to watch" and then The boulder threw an earth bender out of the ring and into the stands next to Ash.

Ash just moved aside in time as the earth bender crashed into the seat Ash was sitting before.

They all watched the earth benders beat the living crap out of each other, Sokka acted like an obsessive, drooling fan boy of the boulder and then the final match started.

The Blind bandit aka Toph walked into the ring, Sokka was saying how she was going to get crushed and Ash just said "Don't underestimate your opponents" the boulder was talking about being conflicted of fighting a blind girl, Toph taunted him and Ash stood up and shouted "Chicken" Toph laughed and said "yeah, what that guy said" and then the boulder tried running at Toph but ended up getting knocked out of the ring in three moves.

After the boulder lost Sokka looked like his pet rabbit died, the announcer then said that if anyone can fight the blind bandit they can get a sack full of money. Ash was tempted to go down to the ring and roast Toph alive but two problems, one, Aang won't have an earth bending teacher and two, Ash would get arrested, again. So he just sat back and watched Aang go down to the ring and he tried to talk to Toph but she just tried to beat him up, so he used air bending and sent Toph flying out of the ring. Aang won and Ash left grumbling about not getting a sack full of gold.

Ash was in his room at the Inn and there was a knock on the door and he opened the door and found a girl about his age standing there she had long black hair, blue eyes and wore a red shirt, jeans and she carried a green bag like his. It was his girlfriend Alice.

She said, "Hey Ash" Ash just blinked and said "Alice, what are you doing here?" she just shrugged and said "Yue showed up in my closet and she told me you needed help so here I am" Ash let her into his room and they both sat down on his bed and he said "Ok two questions, One what's in your bag? And two why was Yue in your closet?" Alice then opened her bag and said "Yue told me to bring these thing's and that I should help you, so lets have a look at what I brought"

She pulled out a wooden box and she handed the box to Ash, he looked at it and he opened it and in side was a dozen Strait razors, the handles were made of silver and had intricate designs engraved into them.

Ash then picked up one, unfolded the razor and looked at the blade then said, "She wants me to be a Barber? What do I look like Sweeney Todd?" Alice just shrugged and said, "If you're Sweeney Todd then I guess I'm Mrs. Lovett" and she pulled out a double barrel shot gun, Ash just smiled and said, "That's more like it" and She pulled out some binoculars then she said "well that's about it, besides a change of cloths for me".

Ash then looked at what they had, a box of strait razors, a shotgun, two bags, a sack of coins, and a pair of binoculars, he sighed and said "Before I let you tag along I have to ask a few questions first, are you going to travel with me to help the avatar?" and Alice just shrugged and said "I guess" and Ash stood up and walked over to the window looking outside and he said "Are you an Avatar fan?" she said "a little" Ash then said "Are you willing to do stupid, crazy and psychotic things in order to get home?" Alice nodded and said "Sure".

Ash then turned to face her and asked, "Lastly, will you join me in ransacking the Bei Fong estate while they attempt to save Aang and Toph as my date?" and Alice smiled "You know me to well". Later that night as Aang and Toph were talking in the garden, Ash and Alice were crouching behind some bushes on the other side of the wall, they were discussing on how to get into the estate. "What is your bending type?" asked Ash and she replied "Fire" Ash nodded and then said "Good" a few minutes later Xin fu and the other earth benders from the arena then a minute later they disappeared with Aang and Toph in large crates. They waited and Then Katara, Sokka, Master Yu and Toph's Father and Mother left the estate then Ash said "Lets do this".

Alice ran up to one of the guards and said, "Could you help me? My ostrich horse is sick, I need help moving him" and the guard followed her out of sight of the other guard and then Ash then smacked the guy in face with the shotgun, the guard fell unconscious, then Ash threw a green fireball at the other guard and he caught on fire and he ran off.

Ash and Alice went up to the door and Ash opened the door, made a slight bow and said, "After you" and she said "Why thank you" they pulled out some burlap sacks they found and started loading up on gold.

An hour later Aang, his friends, Toph and her parents went aback to the Bei Fong estate but found one guard unconscious and the other one severely burned. "Who did this?" asked Toph's Father and The guard said "I don't know" They went inside and found ten boxes of gold missing, but to the Bei Fong's that wasn't much.

Attached to the front door was a note, it was written in green ink and it read, "_Thanks for the gold, you enjoy yourselves, yours truly the green firefly" _Sokka grabbed the note and said "I.. can't believe it" and Katara said "I know the Bei Fong's were robbed" "No not that, I can't believe that I have The Green Firefly's autograph" Sokka screamed like a crazed fan.

Ash and Alice were riding away from town on Ash's ostrich horse with bags full of gold Ash looked behind him and said to Alice "Well that was fun"

**End of Chapter 3.**

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this)**


	4. Chapter 4 Tea time!

**(A/N: this chapter is crappy but it was the best i could do on my busy schedule. Enjoy. i don't own Avatar)**

The Pyro ch4

It was early morning Ash and Alice was packing up there camp.

After they robbed the Bei Fong estate blind, they rode away from town for a day and Alice fell asleep on Ash so he decided that they should set up camp.

He and Alice changed into their Earth kingdom cloths, so they don't draw attention to themselves. He got onto the ostrich horse and Alice got on she put her arms around his waist and he said "If you wanted to get this close all you had to do was ask" Alice just rolled her eyes and said "shut up and go".

They rode for a few hours and they made it to a town as soon as they arrived, they rode off as quickly as they could because Ash again "accidently" burnt someone's face off.

"Why did you have to do that?" Alice asked as they rode away from town "I didn't like the way he was looked at you" said Ash. Alice then said "he was the store clerk, he was eighty years old, and he was trying to be friendly" he just shrugged and said, "what ever I'm sticking with my story" Alice just muttered something and she noticed something about Ash's hair "hey what's up with your hair?" she asked when they stopped to relax "What, what's wrong with it?" he asked, she just pulled out a mirror from her bag and showed him.

His hair was still the same except a part of his hair changed from black to white forming a streak and Ash screamed for like ten minutes then finally "W-Wha, I look like Johnny Depp when he was Sweeney Todd" he grabbed his hair and he tried rubbing it off hoping it was just a joke but it didn't come off.

After a minute of freaking out he asked, "Who could of done this? Did you do this?" Alice shook her head, after a moment of silence they both looked at each other and said at the same time "Yue".

"Why would she do this? Man I'm starting to think she's becoming a bit of a stalker" grumbled Ash, Alice just shrugged and said, " I don't know but your new look could be an improvement" "Yeah, I guess", Ash admitted, "Were should we go? We can't just wander the countryside if were to get home" said Alice "How about Ba Sing Se?" suggested Ash and Alice nodded.

They continued on their journey on foot because they needed to stretch there legs from riding the Ostrich horse a lot. They then stumbled upon Toph and Iroh who were having tea.

"Oops sorry if we interrupted your private conversation" Ash said as they backed away but Iroh just said "no problem at all, why don't you join us" before Ash could say anything Alice elbowed him in the ribs and said "thank you we will join you" they both sat down, Iroh poured tea for the both of them and Toph left to help Aang.

"So where are you two heading?" Iroh asked as they drank their tea "Were heading to Ba Sing Se" said Ash "why would you two want to go to Ba Sing Se?" asked Iroh.

Before Ash could tell Iroh the truth Alice elbowed him again and told Iroh that they were refugee's and they were heading to Ba Sing Se to look for both of there families, start there own business and that they were engaged. Ash's jaw dropped when she said that they were engaged but he decided to play along.

"So what business do you plan on starting?" Iroh asked and Ash finally answered, "I was planning on being a barber, Alice plans on working in a tea shop, if I see you in Ba Sing Se I guarantee the closest shave you will ever know for free" Iroh smiled "Thank you, that is nice of you".

After an hour of discussing their futures at Ba Sing Se, Iroh left and Ash said to Alice "Your enjoying making this journey a pain aren't you?" she nodded they both got back on the Ostrich horse and rode off. They rode for a half hour and they saw someone wave them down and they stopped "Do you need help?" Ash asked and the person had a scar on his face and he asked if they could help with his uncle. They saw Iroh with a large wound in his shoulder, it was then Ash and Alice realized that the person was Zuko.

**End of Chapter 4**

**(A/N: please review. and i am sorry if this chapter was a load of crap.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Car Jacking

**(A/N: i hope you like this. this is just a quick chapter. i don't know, i might give up on writing this story, what do you think?)**

The Pyro ch 5

"Face it Ash, were lost" Alice said annoyed while Ash was reading a map.

They were standing in the middle of a desert, tired, frustrated, low on water and Ash's hair has changed from black to completely white.

"Ok fine I will admit it, my excellent sense of direction got us lost", admitted Ash crumpling up the map and lighting it on fire with fire bending in his hand.

An hour after they had tea with Iroh, they met Zuko who was caring for him, Ash and Alice stayed and tried to help until Zuko force them to leave after he overheard Ash singing to his straight razors, as he was sharpening them, about killing and slaughtering an old people.

They rode for days and somehow they got stuck in the desert.

Ash tossed the burnt remains of his map on to the ground and got back onto the ostrich horse and they rode another few minutes, they passed a tower with a fox climbing up it, some suspicious sand benders and a large cactus. Ash got off the ostrich horse and cut a piece of the cactus off, with a sword he stole from Zuko, revealing a lot of cactus juice, Alice said, "I don't think you should be drinking that" "Why?" Ash asked and she went on to explain the episode when Aang and his friends walking through the desert and Sokka drank cactus juice and ended up hallucinating.

Ash just looked at the cactus and said "Sweet" then took a swig of the juice, Alice waited for Ash to go crazy and start hallucinating but Ash just stood there and said, "This is good, cool and refreshing, you should try some" Alice tried some and he was right, it was cool and refreshing, the drink felt good after riding around a hot desert.

Ash got back on the ostrich horse and they kept riding then he started singing the Marilyn Manson version of "This is Halloween" to pass the time and Alice just hummed along.

They made it to a small village at the edge of the desert "Finally!" said Ash, he got off the Ostrich horse and ran into a bar "Where are you going?" Alice called after him and he just said "Bathroom" She just sighed and waited.

Alice saw Aang and his friends arrive in town and she hid behind the bar with the ostrich horse making sure that they don't see her, she heard a loud shout coming from inside then Ash got tossed out the back door, he landed on his face he got up and brushed himself then he looked around and he saw Alice.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked and she told him about Aang then asked "Wait didn't you see him in there?" Ash just shook his said "No, I just went to the back to take a piss then some idiot looked at me the wrong way then I lit his pants on fire, in a place where I will not say, and one thing led to another, here I am"

Alice face palmed and said "you got to stop doing this, you could have been killed" Ash sighed and said "Yeah".

They walked out from behind the bar, Ash saw some sand benders and Appa then he snapped his fingers "I have an idea" he said walking up to the sand benders, telling them he will pay them if they could get him a bison then he walked back to Alice who was leaning next to a house and he said "I got an idea of getting to Ba Sing Se and fast all we have to do is wait" A few hours later the sand benders came back with Appa, Ash paid them with gold they stole and they untied Appa then Alice looked at Ash with wide eyes and said "You paid them to steal Appa?" Ash nodded and Appa sniffed Alice then licked her "I guess he likes you, now lets get out of here before anyone notices" then they both got on Appa then flew off.

**End of Chapter 5**

**(A/N: well here you go. i hoped you enjoyed it. i don't own avatar)**


	6. Chapter 6 Lets get down to Business

**(A/N: hello folks i'm back. i hope you enjoy this chapter)**

The Pyro ch 6

Ash and Alice sat next to each other on the train to the inner walls of Ba Sing Se.

After stealing Appa it was smooth sailing to the outer wall then things got a little complicated.

They both knew if they took Appa with them, Aang would find Appa then find out that they took Appa then he would go ape-shit crazy all over there asses and that would be the end of them and oh so grand adventure, so they met a nice mustachioed man wearing black robes at the outer walls and they sold him Appa for a sack full of coins, a free pass into Ba Sing Se, a job for Alice, a place for Ash to work at and a place to stay, after that they got to the train station and without showing their passports, which they don't have, they got on the train. For some strange reason the guy with the mustache knew Appa was Aang's bison its probably because the guy's name was Long Feng.

The train stopped at a station, they both got up from their seats and walked out of the station hand in hand, "you start your new job today, good luck" said Ash and they walked past the teashop where Alice was working and she went inside to start work.

Ash continued on down the street and he stopped outside a large one-story building with a dark green roof, which was the same color of the other roofs in the city.

Ash's new place of business is at least three doors down from the teashop.

Ash walked into the building and he saw it was empty except for a counter, a set of stairs leading to a lower level and an empty room, behind a door that was behind the counter with only a mirror, a desk with empty drawers. He set down his bag on the table, pulled out his box full of razors, there was a knock on the door, a man walked in and asked for a shave, Ash led him to the back room, the man sat down in the chair, Ash pulled out a razor and said to himself "Time to work" meanwhile a Di lee agent was outside the shop watching the building quietly, waiting for the man who went in to exit but the man did not.

**End of chapter 6**

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Joining a Earth bending Cult

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. please review)**

The Pyro ch 7

Ash was sitting in a chair behind the counter in his shop, he sighed he was bored.

His business was actually gaining a ton of customers each day and the past few days were very busy. He "accidentally" cuts them, dumps their corpses in the basement and he takes their wallets full of money. His apartment was in a rundown part of town. For the past few nights he noticed Dai Le agents watching his shop and his apartment, Ash now's they want something. One night he was locking up shop, the street was deserted and the next thing he knows a bag gets put on his head, he gets cuffed and thrown into the back of a carriage.

After a long and bumpy ride two Dai Li agents were dragging Ash through a hallway his shouts were muffled but he was saying "There'll be hell to pay!" and they dropped him onto a chair and pulled the bag off of his head, Ash saw that he was in Long Feng's office in Lake Laogai.

Torches with flickering green flames lit the room, on the far end of the room was a large wooden desk and sitting there was Long Feng. Ash looked around and saw that he was handcuffed to a chair "Don't I get a lawyer?" asked Ash but Long Feng just looked at him in disgust and said "No, you are as a prisoner, under the suspicion of being a fire bender, a homicidal murderer and a con man" Ash then rolled his eyes and asked "What's your proof, baldy?"

Long Feng put on reading glasses and read from a paper on his desk "you were seen by my agents lighting a mans pants on fire, the day before that you lit a platypus bar on fire in the zoo, the day before that.." Long Feng kept reading the charges for about a half hour telling Ash what he did for the past week in and a half then Ash finally interrupted him out of boredom "Ok, ok you got me I'm a fire bender you happy now"

Long Feng smiled a bit "Yes" "What are you going to do to me?" asked Ash leaning back in his chair Long Feng smiled "nothing"

"nothing no head lock, no punching, brain washing or stabbing in the eyes with sharp rocks?" Long Feng shook his head "No but those are some good idea's but what I am going to do is release you" Ash raised an eyebrow then asked "There's a catch, there's always a catch"

Long Feng nodded "You will be working for me from here on out, you will report anything suspicious in the lower ring to me and you can punish the trouble makers and rabble rousers that talk about the war or the avatar's bison, that you sold me, in your demented barber shop"

"That's it? Well what's in it for me?" asked Ash struggling in his seat against the cuffs. "you and your "wife" can continue living in Ba Sing Se and I don't kill you" he said Ash nodded "sounds fair" Long Feng unlocked the hand cuffs and Ash stood up rubbing his wrists complaining "Man that really chafe's" Long Feng gave Ash a cup full of tea and started poured himself a cup "Hey don't I get a uniform now since I work for you?"

"No" grunted Long Feng "why did you pick me of all people?" asked Ash Long Feng picked up his cup and said "You're a fire bender, you work in the lower ring and I see that you have some potential, with time you might be useful to me and the earth king" then they both drank tea and talked for a while then Long Feng drugged his tea and had his agents drop him in the middle of the street in the lower ring. In the carriage Long Feng said "you will be hearing from me soon" then the carriage left.

Ash was stumbling and staggering through the street drugged and dizzy.

The world seemed to shake and move beneath him as he walked but it was just the effect of the drugs. Ash stumbled to his shop, he unlocked the door entered the deserted building locked the door then said in a slurred speech "Me thinks I needs a bucket" and he puked on the ground and lapsed into unconsciousness then fell onto the counter.

End of Chapter 7

**(A/N: i hope you liked this please review.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Hour!

**(A/N: i don't own avatar. if you like this story please review if not well i don't know. enjoy)**

The Pyro Ch 8

Ash was sitting in a chair with his feet up on his counter sharpening his razor with a Razor strop whistling the song "Pretty Women" from Sweeney Todd while Alice was reading a book.

His business was doing fairly well, even though most of his costumers were rabble-rousers Dai Li drag in to his shop in the dead of night, at first he hated it but then he just went along with his job and eventually enjoyed it then Alice called him a sadist but he didn't care.

The Dai Li stopped bringing prisoners to his shop because there were some people that were starting to notice them.

There was a knock at the door and Ash stopped sharpening his razors, he stood up and opened the door revealing a Dai Li agent that he called "Bob" because he didn't talk much he had dull features and he seemed to be born with out a personality and a sense of humor.

"What is it Bob?" asked Ash leaning against the door frame "Long Feng wanted an update about the trouble makers"

Ash just waved "Yeah, yeah, you tell the almighty bald one that his problems with them are over and he owes me, you have any idea how hard it is to clean blood stains out of white clothes" Bob nodded and ignored the complaints then walked away. Ash closed the door then went back to sharpening his blades and whistling.

Meanwhile when he closed his door a carriage went by the front of his shop and its passengers were Aang and his friends. "What shop is that?" asked Katara pointed to the building with the sign saying, "Greatest shave you will ever know"

Ju Dee looked and her eyes darted back and forth saying "Oh just a barber shop where you can get a hair cut but I wouldn't recommend it" they continued on to the upper ring.

Later that night as Aang and company were at the palace trying to get to the earth king, Alice was working at the tea shop further down the street from Ash's business and Ash was there but he started spiking his drink with cactus juice because one, it calms the nerves and sort of acts like alcohol making a person a little crazy and two it was another thing that the Dai Li bribe him with.

Also as it turns out, the more you drink the cactus juice your resistance to the juice's hallucinogenic effects will diminish by a considerable amount, crazy huh?

He sat at a table talking with Iroh or Mushi or whatever he's calling himself at the moment, Iroh thought Ash was a strange fellow but he just listened to his rambling "Don't skip out on umbrella's, they say let your smile be an umbrella well I'm a big letter T… I forgot the point hehehe" he rambled in a slurred speech "you are a strange person" said Iroh

sipping his tea then Jet stomped in and started screaming about Iroh and Zuko being fire benders then Ash "Ah, put some damn clothes on woman" then he laughed. Jet just stared at Ash then started fighting Zuko.

Alice looked at Ash saying "Do something" then Ash stood up then rambled picking up his cup of tea "Don't be ridiculous Colin I drunk better when I drive" then he stumbled over to Jet and Zuko who were outside fighting and was saying "The fire nation is trying to silence me"

"On Dancer, on Prancer on Java and Blitzkrieg" Ash was mumbling, twirling around then he sat down at the fountain drinking more of his cactus tea.

Zuko and Jet were fighting around the fountain, a crowd of people were gathering around watching hearing Jet's raving about the fire nation then he knocked Ash's drink "Aw party foul make me drink my spill" mumbled Ash then Jet knocked Ash's cup out of his hand and the cup broke spilling the tea on the street.

Ash stood up, looked Jet in the eye and said "You sir, are an asshole" then dropped to his knees laughing "Ha ha ha ha I called Johnny here an asshole" pointing at Jet, then he continued laughing, pounding his fist on the street howling with a hysterical laughter and then he started barfing on Jet as The Dai li showed up one muttered "Oh damn not again" then they arrested Jet and threw Ash into the carriage with Jet and drove off as Jet was howling "I'm innocent, there fire benders you have to believe me" Ash sat up looked at jet saying "hey you sure got a purdy mouth" Jet paled screaming "Oh god somebody get me out of here!" then Ash started laughing again as the carriage made its way to lake laogai.

End of chapter 8.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy that, whatever this is the last chapter ever. if i feel like it i might continue, i don't know. please review. i warned you this would get weird.)**


	9. Chapter 9 Arrested, Again? Damn it!

**(A/N: Wow long time no see huh? well i had some free time and i decided to kick this story back into gear. i hope you enjoy. Please review, it helps)**

The Pyro ch 9

"So I managed to stash a ton of gold back at my hideout, that was before I was nabbed by the Fuzz when Shaggy" Ash said "Came in and messed everything up by".

Ash and Jet were dragged off by the Dai Li and dumped in a prison cell with a bunch of questionable people, one prisoner was looking at the two in an odd way, that is when Ash whispered to Jet on the first minute of their stay in jail "Don't drop the soap", Ash managed to keep the people at arms length from him and Jet, who was staying close to Ash who was keeping the other prisoners at bay, by telling them some outrageous stories,

one for instance Ash claimed that he took on a battalion of Fire benders single handedly and he killed like half their numbers till the avatar and his water bender girlfriend came in and messed it up by spewing something about peace.

I know outrageous isn't it? After a while Jet and Ash became pals, they both helped each other not get beaten up by the other prisoners, that is how they formed an odd friendship, aside the fact that Jet was arrested and Ash called him an asshole but Ash weaseled out of that one by claiming that he didn't remember anything, which was partly true and he apologized.

A few hours after being put into jail the Dai Li dragged Jet off and a few minutes later Jet was put back into the jail cell but he ended up drooling all over Ash's shoulder, probably because the effects of being brainwashed need an hour or so to kick in. Come to think of it maybe that's why they were becoming friends uh anyway; Jet was later let out by the Dai li to find Aang and now back to Ash.

The prisoners were sitting on the ground in front of Ash who was sitting on a bench and they looked at Ash in awe, which would look like he was telling a story to a bunch of toddlers, one prisoner with a beard raised his hand

"Yes you in the back" said Ash pointed at the man, the man lowered his hand "Why's your hair white?" asked the man Ash scratched his chin for a minute "Hmm good question, I would guess I didn't my vegetables like a good kid" the prisoners were muttering amongst themselves.

A large man in front with a tattoo on his cheek held up a pipe "Want a smoke" he offered but Ash just shook his head "no thanks, I want my lungs pink when they fry me" The cell door opened and standing there was a Dai Li agent and a very pissed Alice.

"Oh shit, the misses", muttered Ash "Say goodbye to your friends Ash, we're going home" said Alice harshly "Ok" mumbled Ash he stood up and on his way out the prisoners all said goodbye.

Walking down the hall towards the exit of the underground base, Alice whispered to Ash "I swear this is the last time I'm bailing you out of jail" "Yeah that's what my brothers keep telling me" Ash muttered back "What?" Alice said in surprise "Besides I was running out of stories and you were probably missing my company" he said.

Meanwhile at another entrance to the base Aang and his friends were infiltrating the base. They tiptoed down the hall and a memory popped up into his head, a white haired person his age calling him an ass. He shook his head and kept going.

Nearly an hour later Ash and Alice where at their apartment, Ash placed all his razors in his box and started packing what little change of clothes he had "What are you doing?" asked Alice he looked at her "how long have I been stuck in jail"

"a few weeks why?" she asked "This is the day that Aang and his gaggle of hippies meet a brainwashed jet, then they find Lake Loogie and Long Schlong will confess and he will probably blab all about us, then put us in line for the guillotine"

Alice's eyes widened "Oh yeah I forgot, plus you got an entire basement full of corpses back at your shop" Ash slapped himself on the forehead "Right I forgot, you get your things packed, I'll dispose of the bodies" Alice nodded and Ash bolted out the door.

At the shop, Ash went to the cellar and he dug a few inches under the dirt floor and found a small brown pouch of gold, he ran back up stairs and he pulled an item wrapped in a brown cloth, he unwrapped it revealing his shotgun.

"_Ok, shotgun check, sack of gold check, did I forget something", _thought Ash then the door was kicked in and the Dai Li agents and the earth king's soldiers swarmed in and he was handcuffed and held by two soldiers.

The earth king stepped inside the shop and looked around "_I knew I was forgetting something, the big mouth idiot" _thought Ash while he was screaming curses and obscenities

"Is this the place?" asked the king and Long Feng was in handcuffs and was led in by two soldiers, Long Feng nodded "That's him, the madman responsible for the recent disappearances" The King looked at Ash in surprise "But he is just a teenager, how can he be a killer?" "I should have known you would crack you pussy", hissed Ash.

Two soldiers came back from the basement and showed the king the corpses; shocked by the overwhelming evidence he ordered Ash and Long Feng to be imprisoned, as they were dragged out of the shop Ash hissed to Long Feng "Nice job you Jackass" "Don't worry I have a plan" whispered Long Feng.

The soldiers gagged Ash because he talked too much.

Outside Aang and the others watch the soldiers drag someone with white hair "I can't believe someone like that could kill that many people" said Katara quietly "Apparently Long Feng knew about it the whole time" said the King gravely "He looks sort of familiar" said Sokka.

In the Carriage, Ash sat next Alice who was handcuffed as well; she helped remove the rag from Ash's mouth "Ugh, that tasted like dry socks, needs more garlic" he commented then leaned his head on Alice's shoulder "Well at least we have each other" as the carriage made drove away towards the palace.

End of chapter 9

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed that. i will continue this story.)**


	10. Chapter 10 Jazz hands!

**(A/N: Phew wow a new chapter already? surprised? well i did say that this story is being continued, i always keep my promise, well almost. i really hope you enjoy. please review it really helps make this story move along uh any who enjoy!)**

The Pyro ch 10

Ash and Alice were tossed in a cell across from Long Feng. For the first hour Ash was kicking the door repeatedly till he got tired and sat down.

Ash and Alice sat on the floor with their backs up against the wall, Alice resting her head on Ash's shoulder, and Ash was resting his head against the wall.

Alice's dark hair was frizzled and she looked weary, Ash looked half crazed, half exhausted. They sat in silence for a few minutes till Alice spoke quietly "Ash" "Hm?" "I'm sorry for being so harsh with you today" Ash shook his head, putting his arm around Alice's shoulder "No, no you had every right to be harsh with me"

He glared at the door "It's my fault that we're in this mess, well mostly Long Feng, but it's my fault" Alice smiled a bit "Actually it was both our fault, I should have gotten you out of jail earlier" Ash smiled "Yeah, I should have disposed of the bodies and disposed of Long Feng quicker then planed" they both chuckled lightly.

After that tender moment,yuck, Ash then said, "We must be ready, Azula and her cronies will be here soon" he got up, rolled up his pant leg revealing a dagger and a razor strapped to his leg, Alice looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I always come prepared, babe" said a grinning Ash.

Meanwhile in Long Feng's office in the palace, the earth king was showing Aang and his friend's Long Feng's secret files on them Sokka looked up from the chest of files and papers "Does Long Feng have a file on the murderer he was working with?"

The Soldier nodded and he dug into the chest and pulled out a single roll of parchment, Sokka opened it and read aloud

"Name; Unknown, Age: sixteen, Birthplace; unknown, codename; Green Coffin, Observation; highly unstable and intimidating, avoid at all costs, deadly with a knife and fire bending" "He knows fire bending!" exclaimed Aang Sokka nodded "That's what this says" he continued

"victims known by the Dai Li 27+, unknown victims estimated 10, total victims 37+" "All those poor people he killed" muttered Aang "Psychological evaluation; Sociopath, paranoid and highly unstable, recommend further analysis and imprisonment, comments; "He's batshit insane!""

"This guy sounds crazier and just about as dangerous as Azula" said Toph everyone nodded in agreement.

Back in the dungeons everything was quiet, Long Feng was meditating, a Dai Li guard was standing at one end of the hall, then soft singing coming from Ash and Alice's cell broke the silence they both stopped what they were doing and listened to the singing. They both heard what sounded like Ash sang quietly "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying" then they heard what sounded like Alice started singing quietly as well

"Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard" then they both sang the same melody in harmony "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be comin' home again" Long Feng was surprised, he had to admit they were pretty good, "_they were probably musicians before they arrived in Ba Sing Se" _he thought and he closed his eyes and kept listening to the melody,

the guard was sniffing "_It's so beautiful" _he thought.

But in actuality Ash had his i-pod on speaker mode and him and Alice were singing along with Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat's Lucky, they sounded pretty close to the actual artists if you heard them. Ash heard the guard sniffing "What's he sniffing about?" whispered Alice as the music continued Ash just shrugged and they continued singing along.

Meanwhile as Toph was leaving the palace, she heard faint singing; she shook her head and continued on her way. Ash sat back against the wall, with Alice resting her head on his shoulder, he was resting, and he heard door slam, he awoke and he stood and watched Azula being dragged to Long Feng, he stood in the shadows of his cell, making sure that anybody on the outside couldn't see him, he listened to everything rolling his eyes muttering "Don't do it you jackass" even though he hated Long Feng, he hated Azula more.

When he watched the series back at his friend's home he found that Azula was a decent villain but over the course of the series, he found her to be a smarmy, stuck up little bitch who was in need of a good old fashion working class ass kicking.

An hour after Azula was dragged off; Ash spoke "What makes you think she will cooperate? How do you know she won't oh I don't know stab you in the back and take control of your men" Long Feng answered calmly "My men are loyal to me and I'll be the one who will be stabbing her in the back" Ash shrugged then smiled "I guess your right, besides I like they way you think" they both started chuckling manically.

In the morning at Azula's apartment she was going over some files she had the Dai Li bring with Long Feng's permission, what interested her was one marked "Green Coffin" she looked it over and read it aloud to Mai and Ty lee "Wow this guy sounds dangerous" commented Ty lee

"Yeah" said Mai agreeing "This guy has quite the body count, it's way bigger then most soldiers in the fire nation" Azula's eyebrows furrowed, this guy sounds like he could be helpful but from the psychological report he sounded incredibly unstable and would slit her throat the first chance he got. Truthfully she was a little nervous about this person so she told her friends "We don't need his kind for taking over the earth kingdom" her friends nodded in agreement, Ty Lee shuddered "Just thinking of that guy gives me the creeps, he sounds like a monster".

"Then the lady says may I push in your stool," said Ash delivering the punch line of his joke, Long Feng and him laughed. After a few days of imprisonment they sort of mended their working relationship, so Ash started telling some crass jokes he heard from his older brothers, Freddy, Jason and Michael, can you guess who they were named after. Alice was snickering but was giving Ash a look and he cleared his throat "So what are you going to do once you get out of here?" he asked

LongFeng shrugged "I'm not sure, I haven't thought about" he scratched his chin and Ash suggested "Maybe you should put the avatar's friends in prison for starters claiming that they were deceivers and make the water tribe boy your personal brainwashed slave or jester for payback" Long Feng smiled "Yes that sounds like a good idea, thank you" Ash just waved his hand "No problem, I always help my friends" Long Feng smiled a little "I never really had any friends" he murmured.

Ash then began telling some more outrageously dirty jokes, because in a few hours Azula was going to spring her coup de ta and that is when he and Alice will escape.

End of chapter 10

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. i don't own the lyrics ok so don't sue me or anything. I hope you like the new chapter titles)**


	11. Chapter 11 Don't pick you're nose!

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. sorry for the delay.)**

The Pyro Ch 11

Ash and Alice were in their cell making final preparations for their escape, it was so simple anyone with a brain could do it.

Word was that Aang had left leaving his girlfriend alone in the city "Perfect" whispered Ash then he heard the guard talking to Long Feng saying that Azula is cooperating and is inspirational and she scares some of them, Ash snorted, Long Feng and the guard looked at Ash

"Seems to me that the bitch is trying to take your place Long Feng" said Ash loftily "No she isn't" responded the former leader of the Dai Li

"oh yes she is, you got your ass thrown in this prison because of a bunch of kids younger then her, all they did was present some incriminating evidence to the king, whose to say that she isn't turning your men against you while you're here in the basement, just ask shitless over here" said Ash pointing a finger at the guard "Isn't that right?" the guard stammered a little, some sweat forming in his brow,

"U-uh, well I can't say" he began and Ash growled narrowing his eyes menacingly "Is it?" the guard then nodded a little "Some of the others are respecting Azula more and are obeying her more then you"

Ash nodded "You see" Long Feng nodded, Ash was right on some accounts and Long Feng noted how the guard was nervous around Ash, _"Maybe they are afraid of him then of her" _thought Long Feng but just shrugged.

Later that day they changed the guards, replacing the ones who were nicer with a bunch of hard asses, Ash grumbled "Ok plan B" "What's plan B?" asked Alice

Ash just whispered "Just follow my lead" then he got up from the floor and went to the cell door calling "Hey dumb guard! Why don't you come in here so I can make you my pretty little girlfriend"

Alice's jaw dropped "Are you trying to get killed?" she asked hoarsely but Ash whispered back "Don't worry, just be ready to make a break for it" they hid in the shadows, the guard came stomping down the hallway grumbling something he opened the door to give the prisoner a beating only to find the cell empty.

He gaped, if the prisoner had escape Azula will have his head, he walked in the cell and looked around only to have his vision obstructed by a burlap bag.

Ash jumped out of the shadows and shoved a burlap bag over the guards face and yelled "Now!" Alice stepped out of the shadows and kicked the man in the stomach, they both shoved him to the ground and got out of the cell and slammed the door shut.

Ash and Alice dashed down the hallway and came to a room filled with confiscated things; the walls had shelves containing swords, daggers and other assorted weapons and toys.

Ash rubbed his hands together chuckling "Now we're getting somewhere!" Alice noticed in the corner of the room on a table was a bag with a note attached with their names on it, she tugged on Ash's sleeve and pointed to the bag, they walked over and opened the bag and looked inside.

Inside the bag was a change of clothing for the both of them and Ash's shotgun "Well at least we get a change of clothes I'm starting to smell" said Ash sniffing himself and he pulled out a bundle of dark clothing from the bag. They both got changed into their new clothing and started admiring themselves.

Ash was wearing a dark coat that reached down to his ankles, a black t-shirt and jeans Alice wore a black jacket, red t-shirt, jeans and his normal black sneakers "Damn I look good in black" said Ash admiringly "Shouldn't we stop Azula or something?" asked Alice but Ash just snorted "No, not after Aang and his gaggle of clueless nerds threw us in prison and not so much as coming down and saying hello, we might as well skip town and try to get home"

Alice nodded "I guess, you want to go get some tea?" "Hell yeah" said Ash, he put his arm around Alice's shoulder and they both walked out of the dungeon and up towards the upper levels.

They walked out of the long dark hallway and opened a large wooden door leading out of the dungeon and ended up in a green carpeted hallway in the palace "Jeez what's with these people and green?" Ash asked no one in particular they tip toed down the hall quietly hiding behind pillars and small statues when Dai Li agents passed by.

They reached a large green door that looked heavy material "Huh you think this the way out?" asked Ash Alice shook her head "Doubt it, with our luck it will probably another freaking hallway, I mean come on every hall and door looks the same here, I swear" Ash shrugged "Well in case it's someone's room I'll knock politely" Ash cracked his knuckles, he whipped his hands on his coat "Stand back"

Alice nodded and took five steps behind Ash muttering "This is not going to end well" Ash launched a barrage of emerald fire balls at the door and the door exploded into a dozen large pieces Alice stood their with a look of disbelief on her face "How is that possible? How can a door explode like that?"

Ash shrugged "Hell if I know it's a cartoon, nothing makes sense like how can a person survive being frozen for a hundred years and why is there a large flying buffalo with a dozen legs"

Alice nodded "Hm good point" the smoke cleared revealing another hallway "Well shit" grunted Ash with that they started walking down the hall. The end of the hall split into two directions one leading to an open doorway letting in a cold breeze and the other way led to the throne room Alice started walking to the open door while Ash went to the throne room "Ash what are you doing?" hissed Alice "the exit's this way"

Ash hissed back "I know that I just want to take care of one thing before we leave" Alice muttered something and sprinted after Ash. At the throne room Ash hid behind a pillar close to the throne with Alice by his side.

Sokka and Toph were having their fight with Ty Lee and Mai, Ash yawned then Azlua appeared from a door from the opposite side of the throne room with the earth king and ordered them to stop fighting "What are we doing here lets go" hissed Alice Ash tip toed from behind the pillar and walked up behind Azula and tapped her shoulder lightly "Ahem"

Azlua turned around only to be slugged in the face by Ash's fist, Azula stumbled away a few fit and she finally got herself steady and saw for her attacker in surprise. Everyone stared at the white hair teenager standing there grinning and waving

"It's that psycho Long Feng had working for him" exclaimed Ty Lee He bowed his head "In the flesh fools" Azula scowled at him and commanded the Dai Li "Get him" the two Dai Li agents guarding Sokka and Toph charged at Ash but he scowled and the two agents skidded to a halt.

Ash's eyes practically seared the through men's foreheads, the two started sweating a little Ash snarled "You sniveling traitors, I've been gone for a few days and this is what happens, you hop on the fire nation band wagon and you know what happens to traitors do you?"

the two men nodded nervously Ash rubbed his chin thoughtfully "oh what to do, what to do" he snapped his fingers "I know" he then launched a massive jet of emerald flames from his hands.

The Jet of fire enveloped both the men for a few minutes the men screamed as the fire burned them then the fire died down and standing there the two men's uniforms were scorched and their flesh were chard.

The two fell over and kept screaming and thrashing around, everyone watched in horror while Ash cackled and clapped "Oh this is so great" he kept giggling and danced around, he knelt down and asked the two injured men sweetly "Now have you learned you're lessons?" the two men answered without hesitation "Yes sir!"

Ash nodded "Good" he snapped his fingers and two more agents dropped down from the ceiling and dragged away the injured.

Azula stared at Ash in shock, the Dai Li were obeying his orders without question, she shook her head "So you're the mad man I've heard so much about"

Ash nodded "You bet your ass I am"

"You're a fire bender as well" "Well no shit Sherlock!" said Ash making bizarre faces at Azula "How would you like to join us and take over Ba Sing Se, you will be rewarded" "Uh Azula, I don't think that's a good idea" whispered Ty Lee but Azula shrugged off her friend's worry.

Ash thought for a second then answered "No" "Why not?" asked Azula

"Well for one I'm not stupid, you'll never reward a guy like me and second this guy dose what he dose for the hell of it I work for no one" Azula smirked "Fine" then she proceeded to throw a large azure fire ball at Ash but Ash swatted it away with one hand Azula's eyes widened "what?"

"Bitch please is that the best you got?" sneered Ash but in Ash's mind he thought, "_Holy shit that was cool I wish I had a camera and some ointment that fire ball really stings"_ Azula grunted launched a jet of blue fire, Ash matched it with his own jet of green fire the two jets collided, the room's temperature sky rocketed and the fire's exploded, the force knocked Azula off her feet.

After a minute Azula groaned and scrambled to her feet, she saw where Ash was standing fire was burning blue and green but no Ash the only thing there was a small card.

Azula picked up the card and it read, "_I had fun we should do that again some time, later babe- Green Firefly" _she growled and crumpled up the note and threw it away and turned back to Toph, Sokka, Ty Lee and Mai who were standing there with wide eyes.

Meanwhile Ash and Alice were running like hell out a side entrance of the palace laughing like there was no tomorrow "Holy shit that was fun" exclaimed Ash

"I know but that was incredibly stupid Ash, you could have died" said Alice "I know for a moment back their she would have really killed me" said Ash "If you didn't step in their I would have been roasted like marshmallow"

At the last moment of their little duel, Ash was loosing the duel the blue flames almost enveloped him then Alice stepped in and helped Ash out with her own fire bending and in the confusion they escaped.

The walked by an ally way and spotted a Dai Li agent "You know what to do" said Ash and he tossed the agent a small bag of gold, the man nodded then disappeared into the shadows.

"What was that for?" asked Alice " "Just a little something for their troubles and they'll cover our tracks" answered Ash "Lets get the hell out of here and go to the fire nation, i hear they have some great weather" they both then took off running down another ally.

End of Chapter 11

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. please review. sorry if the next chapter comes out a little late but i'm still working on this story)**


End file.
